Cinderheart's kits
"Jayfeather! Come quickly!" Lionblaze's call rang through the clearing. Lionblaze burst into the medicine den. "Jayfeather!" He yelled. "Cinderheart's kitting!" The gray tabby medicine cat leaped to his paws right away. "Amberpaw!" He called. "Come with me!" Jayfeather rushed out of his den with Lionblaze, and Amberpaw followed close behind. The three cats ran into the nursery. Cinderheart lay on her side chewing on a stick. The other queen in the Nursery slept behind some ferns, just looking like a clump of ginger fur. "Amberpaw, now you put your paw on Cinderheart's flank while I give her some herbs." Jayfeather instructed. Amberpaw obeyed, putting her small gray paw on Cinderheart's flank. "She will have four kits." She told her mentor. Jayfeather nodded. Lionblaze closed his eyes as Cinderheart gasped for breath. He blinked his eyes open, and saw both Jayfeather and Amberpaw licking a kit. They rested the two kits near the moss where Cinderheart was kitting, and Daisy pulled them close with her tail and started licking them, soothing their mewls. Lionblaze started pacing around the Nursery. Two she-cats guarded the Nursery. Their fur sparkled in the light, and Lionblaze noticed tiny shimmers of stars in their fur. One cat, a silver tabby, dipped her head, "My name is Silverstream," She said. "And I am Brightsky," The other she-cat, an orange-and-white furred queen mewed. "We both died during our kitting." Fear started rising in Lionblaze's pelt, making his tail twich and unsheathing his claws. "But don't worry," Silverstream assured the warrior. "Cinderheart will be safe." "May StarClan light your path." Brightsky whispered, and the two StarClan queens ran off into the forest. "Lionblaze!" Amberpaw's yell sounded from the nursery. The warrior dashed in, and saw Cinderheart lying safely on her side, her tail curled around three small kits. Amberpaw was holding a tiny black kit in her mouth. "I-is it dead?" Lionblaze asked, fear clawing in his voice. Amberpaw shook her head. "No!" She growled, handing the kitten to Lionblaze. "Lick his fur! That is the runt. He was born later than all the other kits. Lick his fur to get his blood flowing." Lionblaze obeyed the young medicine cat apprentice, and licked the kit's fur. The kit made shrill squeaks. Lionblaze thought of how quickly sharp-tounged Amberpaw could be if trying to serve help. She had similar sarcasm to Jayfeather. After he knew the kit was alive with flowinig blood, Lionblaze put the kit beside Cinderheart, so she could suckle them. Jayfeather and Amberpaw had cleared out of the Nursery. Cinderheart looked weak and tired. "What will you call them?" She asked quietly. "I want you to name them." She put her head back. Lionblaze nodded, looking at the kits. The runt was black, with smoky-gray fur. It reminded Lionblaze of Crowfeather. The other three kits looked different. One she-kit that was tortoiseshell, a she-kit that was a golden tabby like Lionblaze, and the last tom was dark gray, looking very similar to Cinderpelt. "Well?...." Cinderheart whispered. "Er.... the small black tom will be Nightkit, the tortoiseshell she-kit will be Spottedkit, the golden tabby she-kit will be Firekit in honor of Firestar, and the dark gray tom will be Hailkit." more coming soon Note: A lot of people called one kit Blazekit, but I didn't want to do that, since 1, queens barely name kits after their fathers, and 2, Blaze is a suffix, not a prefix. I did Firestar in honor of him, kind of like the Cinderkit thing. The tortoiseshell is called Spottedkit kind of like Spottedleaf or Spottedpelt. Lionblaze chose it because he knew Firestar would like that.